Girl from Benton-Cho
by GardentheWriter
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat. Gum and Rhyth are left alone for a night in the garage. Gum has been waiting to reveal her feelings to Rhyth for awhile, but hasn't mustered the courage to say anything. Tonight she breaks the silence. Gum/Rhyth pairing. (Rated M for sexual themes. Slight-NSFW content.)
A/N:- I've been playing the Jet Set games as of late and decided to write this. I ship Rhythm and Gum since I'm trash, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I wanted to focus more on the story behind some of the characters, and these two seemed fitting. I wrote this while listening to Aisle 10 (thus the title.) Oh yeah- It's kinda NSFW. You've been warned.

Disclaimer- I don't own Jet Set Radio or the characters used in this story.

 _Let's have a toast to the girl from Benten-Cho_

It was a warm and peaceful night in the garage. Everyone else was out either tagging the town, or trying to get their fix. Surprisingly, I decided to stay home tonight. My skates lay in the corner, next to my cot. I sat there, being careful not to break the delicate silence. I glanced across the room to where Rhythm was sleeping. She looked so content like that, but I couldn't help but stare at her, tight dress and all. _Geez, you're a perv._ I traced her curves with my eyes. It was a good thing she couldn't see my lustful expression. That was the reason I stayed home tonight. _Rhythm and I were finally alone._ I'm so attracted to her it's painful. Ever since I saw her in the neon lights of the rave in Benten-Cho, I have had maddening feelings towards her. When she asked to join the GG's, I kept my cool, but inside I could feel my heart racing. Now here I sit, pining over her in a dark room.

 _Now's my chance to make a move._ I prayed my feet wouldn't make too much noise as I padded over to where she slept. Her breath came out in small snores, and her blue hair was a bit disheveled. _Goddamn she looks so cute like this._ I studied her features for a bit, and wondered how much I should push my luck. _Maybe... just maybe one kiss won't hurt?_ Fuck it. I decided to throw caution to the wind and gently pecked her cheek. Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my back, and Rhythm pulled me down on top of her.

"Good morning Gum." She said in a raspy voice, her eyes twinkling through the haze of sleep. I felt my face get set ablaze. I tried to pull away in fear of her response, but she held me there. _She knew. That little shit._

"So Rhyth..." I trailed off in fear. Maybe she doesn't really like me. _I so fucked up. Oh no._

"Shut up and kiss me." She responded, crashing her lips to mine. In that moment, my mind was set on fire in ways it never has been before. She likes me back. I shifted myself on top of Rhyth so I could deepen the kiss. The pressure of our lips crashed together created sparks in my mind. She let out a whimper of protest as I pulled away, breathing hard. I began to toy with the edges of her dress, my movements demanding.

"This needs to come off." I growled. Rhyth just laughed in response, and pulled it over her head. The sight laid before me was breathtaking. I sat back on my knees to admire her body in the moonlight. Her milky-white flesh below me looked so delicious. _I could mark you up real pretty, you'll be prettier than my graffiti._

"Can you take this off as well?" Rhyth asked, pulling at the hem of my dress. I gave her a small smirk, then lifted the piece over my head. Her eyes went wide, and her blush deepened a bit. She's so adorable. I wonder why she acts so shy?

"Like what you see?" I responded, my voice low. Rhythm nodded in response. I began to trail my hands down her sides, and she let out a small cry. My eyes focused on her neck, pale and exposed. I began to trail kisses up her chest, and I felt her breathing growing heavy.

"Ah G-gum." She moaned my name, spurring me to mark her neck harder. It was all teeth to flesh, and she let out the most beautiful cry. I pulled back, examining the pretty mark I made. My hands dared to slip under her bra, my mind getting lost in her perfect body. A whimper escaped her mouth as I began to toy with her chest.

"Do you like this, Rhyth?" I asked, my voice low with lust.

"M- Yes!" She responded as I pinched harder. I'm such a tease. My hands trailed lower and lower down her sides, resting just above her hips. I looked up at her flushed face in question.

"How far do you want to go?" I asked in all seriousness. _Sure, I would love to devour you right here and now, but I have respect for your wishes._ My hands ran over her smooth thighs, causing her to shiver. There was lust in her eyes, but I could tell she was a bit nervous.

"Gum?" Her voice was questioning. I squeezed her hand. "This is my first time, so make it a good one okay?" Those words right there sent a shiver down my spine. How I was her first amazed and scared me. Who wouldn't want a pretty girl like Rhythm? I placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

"Trust me Rhyth, I'll make it so special for you." I smiled at her, and she laughed back at me.

My mind gets muddled in the hot air of that room. Rhythm moaned out my name in a fashion that made me so weak. I relished in having so much control over the girl. _I want you to be only mine._ I left bruises down her sides, my fingerprints engraved in her skin. _I want to blow your mind_. She seemed so fragile in my grasp, yet moaning my name she was more beautiful than ever. _I want this to be perfect for you._ We got lost in flushed faces and unsteady breaths. _I hope you like this as much as I do, Rhythm._ Despite my passion, I was gentle with her. I sure hoped I lived up to her standards. As we snuggled up on the cot together, she buried her head in my chest.

"Hey Gum?" she said quietly, looking up to me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah, Rhyth?" I responded, caressing her face gently.

"I love you. Thanks for this." Her words made my heart freeze in my chest. I had been waiting so long to hear that.

"I love you too." I responded, pulling her closer. "Also, you look damn sexy in knee socks."

We both laughed as we drifted off to sleep, the moonlight of Shibuya-Cho in the background. _I'm so glad I met her._


End file.
